


Intermission

by ladyroxanne21



Series: In the Common Room [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: This is the conversation that happened right after Harry and Draco shagged on the floor of the Slytherin Common Room





	

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of the first part, I told y'all that I had a slightly longer version, well, this is that. Actually, it's just the part that was slightly different followed by the conversation between Harry and Hermione (and Ron).  
> It is not necessary to read this part to enjoy the next part, but I sort of like the beauty of Harry and Hermione's friendship :-D

Harry sighed. “Alright fine! I got 75 points deducted for shagging Malfoy on the floor of the Slytherin common room and getting caught by Snape.”

The entire common room was gaping at him in open mouthed, bug-eyed shock. Harry decided to make use of the silence before they exploded.

“So, er, I'm just going to take a shower and then go to bed.”

But before he could escape:

“What?”

“Harry!”

“What?”

“ _WHAT_?!”

“ _What do you_ mean _you shagged Malfoy_?!” This was a demanding roar from Ron.

“Like _shagged_ shagged?” Hermione asked in confusion with a little bit of both horror and fascination mixed in.

“Oi, why is it always Malfoy?” Ron added in a mutter, referring to how Harry always seemed to get in trouble when Malfoy was around.

Rather than answer questions, Harry literally ran to his dorm and locked himself in the bathroom. As much as he wanted to take a shower, he needed a moment to just sit and think about what had happened. There was a soft knock at the door barely thirty seconds after Harry had closed it, and he was still leaning against the back of it while thinking.

“Harry,” Hermione called out softly. “I don't want to upset you or anything, but can we talk?”

Harry knew that Hermione would help him think so he let her in, promptly relocking the door behind her.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Hermione asked with a frown of concern. After Harry's almost desperate race from the common room, she thought that maybe he had been raped or something.

“No he didn't,” Harry assured her with a tiny smile. “He knew some spells that made sure there was no pain; only a little discomfort at first.”

“Oh. So... wow! You really _shagged_ Malfoy...” Hermione murmured with a light blush. “Or, erm, let him shag you.”

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed with a soft smile and a sort of faraway look in his eyes. “I'd never really thought about being shagged by a bloke before, but it was really rather brilliant.”

Hermione hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Well, good for you. I just hope you know that I'll still be your best friend, even if you're gay.”

Harry scrunched up his face in mild confusion. “I... haven't really had time to think about that at all,” he said as he continued to hug her – simply because it felt nice. They sort of slid down the wall and leaned against each other as they sat on the floor.

Hermione huffed a short laugh. “I'm sorry I made you confess that in front of everybody.”

Harry sighed lightly. “That's okay, I'm sure the word will have spread to the whole school by morning anyway. I did have an audience after all,” he admitted with a blush.

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock for a moment. “Wha...  _Why_ would you do that in front of an audience?!”

Harry threw his arms out. “I don't know! One moment we were dueling, then wrestling on the floor trying to punch each other, and then suddenly we were shagging. There was no discussion, no thought, no remembrance that there were other people in the room. Thankfully, Pansy Parkinson cast a sort of privacy bubble to prevent first years and anyone who didn't actually want to watch from seeing it – as I understand it – but that still means that anyone who  _did_ want to see it stood there watching us.”

Hermione's cheeks were flaming as red as they possibly could. “Oh God!”

“I know! I'm mortified just thinking about it, but Draco was on top of me and his school robes covered us, so no one really saw much anyway,” Harry explained, still blushing.

“Would you describe it for me?” Hermione asked, looking at her hands. “You know I've never had sex before and it's sort of scary to think about. I rather hope if I know the details – real details, not a fantasy from a trashy novel – anyway, I hope it'll make it, er... _less_ scary.”

Harry thought about this for a moment, and then nodded. “Alright, but only if you teach me that spell Malfoy used to magic my clothes off. It seems like it could come in handy and I'm not sure where I'd learn it.”

“Hmm...” Hermione hummed in thought. “Well... he probably used an intangible spell.” She gave him an incantation to try.

Harry got up and went into the nearest shower stall and pulled the curtain shut to practice the spell. It worked on the second try, making Harry proud of himself for some reason. He levitated his clothes out of the stall, and then decided to take his shower since he was already naked and in the stall. As he did, he told Hermione the details and answered all her questions. He was actually glad she was so curious because her questions helped him figure out how he felt.

While Harry was still washing his hair, there was a loud knock on the door. He couldn't quite hear whoever was on the other side of the door because of the noise of the water on his head, but Hermione clucked, sounding like she was probably shaking her head.

“Oh dear... Ron sounds furious for some reason,” she informed Harry.

“You can let him in,” Harry permitted since it was actually sort of weird for Hermione to be in here with him instead of Ron. However, he didn't mind because she couldn't see anything anyway – which apparently wouldn't bother him anyway. And that made sense because he trusted her so much; she was his best friend after all.

“Is something wrong?” Hermione asked Ron after she let him in.

“Just that my two best friends have locked themselves in the bathroom to take a shower and talk about sex without me!” Ron exclaimed in obvious agitation. He then blushed as he realized that that sounded a bit incriminating.

“Oh Ron,” Hermione sighed with a small smile and a shake of her head. 

Harry was peeking around the shower curtain. “You could have been in here too. I didn't tell you not to.”

“You sort of did when you locked the door,” Ron pointed out.

Harry shrugged. “I just didn't want the entire house to come running in here demanding details.”

“Oh,” Ron murmured as he sat on the floor about a foot from Hermione.

Hermione was looking at her hands as if she wished that she had parchment and a quill to take notes with. “Alright, so now that you know it felt brilliant and not scary at all, do you think you would have still done it had you been asked first?”

Harry stopped looking at them around the curtain and resumed washing his body. “To be honest, I'm rather glad that it happened before I had a moment to think about it, otherwise I don't think I would have done it. I mean  _it's Malfoy_ ! I'm not sure I would have believed he was serious if he had asked first, and also, the prospect of  _being_ shagged would have probably scared me. But do you know what the weirdest part is?”

“What?” Hermione asked curiously.

“Well, since Snape caught us right after we were done, I didn't really have time to fully enjoy it. Therefore, the weirdest part is that I wish it would happen again – only this time in a bed and without an audience of Slytherins, or _any_ audience really. That way, I could just be in the moment and process what happened,” Harry explained as he rinsed all the soap off his body.

“That makes sense,” Hermione stated with a nod.

“Merlin's rotting brain!” Ron wailed softly as he buried his face in his arms, which were wrapped around his knees. “I'm not sure I want to know the details after all!”

Harry and Hermione both chuckled. Then Hermione got to her feet. “I should probably go. I've got homework to finish up anyway.”

Harry was done with his shower, so he turned off the water. “Can you hand me a towel?” He looked around the curtain as she handed him the towel, and then kissed her cheek in thanks.

Ron asked a few questions, but had a hard time listening to the details. When he caught the dark look on Harry's face – after Harry had summoned and then dressed in his boxers and a comfortably worn tee – he hastily waved his hands in front of him. A blush turned his face a deep shade of red.

“I'm _not_ disgusted – or anything like that – by what happened. If you liked it, that's good enough for me. I just keep picturing you and _Malfoy_...” he trailed off as his face turned rather green, his tongue sticking out a little in an expression of disgust.

Harry huffed a tiny laugh. “Yeah, I understand. I wouldn't have thought it possible either before it happened.”

After that, the two shared a brief and rather brotherly hug with a mutual pat on the back. Then they exited the bathroom and went to bed. For once, his other dorm mates were too shocked to ask questions or heckle him. Harry fell asleep only  _after_ spending at least an hour thinking over what had happened in as much detail as he possibly could.

Once again, he wished that he'd had more time to enjoy it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there will be a next part, but I have to finish writing/editing it first, lol!


End file.
